


Along Came Haru

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 5_prompts, Community: fandomwords100, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crush, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo dose not like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came Haru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Kyo felt his anger rise with every moment that passed. Yuki had agreed to spend the afternoon sparring with him. He had to convince Yuki that all he wanted was to spar. Kyo explained that he missed his rigorous workouts and needed a partner that he knew could handle himself. Kyo had been looking forward to it all week.

Haru had the misfortune of showing up with a basket full of pastries just before they started. Kyo was in no mood to lose his time with his rat. He made his feeling known and the cow suffered surprisingly little damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiralicious gave me the quote ( or I stole it from her...)"and the cow suffered surprisingly little damage"


End file.
